1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a use of remotely piloted aircraft for gathering information, and more particularly to a method wherein a propeller driven, hydrazine powered aircraft is flown through the rarefied and/or oxygen free atmosphere of a planet, including the planet Earth, and employed as a communications platform for relaying data relating to features characterizing the surface of the planet's land mass.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For many years, it has been common practice to obtain data relating to the surface characteristics of remote land masses through a use of sensors, cameras, and detectors of various sorts. Customarily, the data is acquired utilizing high altitude probes as well as probes operating in fly-by or impact modes. The acquired data subsequently is electronically relayed to an earth station.
Of course, vehicles operating in high altitude and fly-by modes tend to fail to perform a "close" examination, while vehicles designed to impact the surface of the land mass fail to examine more than the vicinity of impact which necessarily comprises a relatively small area on the surface of the planet.
However, if precise and complete data, relating to the surface being examined, is to be collected, it is highly desirable, if not absolutely necessary, to employ a vehicle having a capability of transporting sensors, cameras, detectors and like equipment at low altitudes ranging from just above ground level to a few thousand feet in order to assure that desired close surveillance is achieved. Additionally, it is necessary that the vehicle employed be required to travel at relatively slow speeds, for accommodating detailed examination, and remain aloft for periods of relatively long durations sufficient to render such missions economically practicable. Often, the surface to be examined, such as high mountain ranges found on Earth, or the surface of the planet Mars, is characterized by wind turbulence and/or a rarefied atmosphere.
It is therefore the general purpose of the instant invention to provide a surveillance method for acquiring data relating to features characterizing remote surfaces of land masses, employing slow speed, propeller driven aircraft adapted to be launched into a rarefied atmosphere and remotely piloted above the surface thereof.